


Нет правды большей, чем та, которую можно увидеть дома

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ace character, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/Heterosexual John Watson, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Heterosexual John Watson, M/M, Straight!John, ace!sherlock, straight john watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Грег знает версию Шерлока и Джона на месте преступления; может быть, пришло время встретиться и с другой их версией.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 25





	Нет правды большей, чем та, которую можно увидеть дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's No Truth Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249731) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



Грегори Лестрейда в этот период его жизни мало что может удивить.

Прослужив в полиции уже почти тридцать лет, он повидал там многое. Сотрудничая с Шерлоком Холмсом почти десять лет, он, _боже_ , чего только не видел.

Он отлично справляется с детьми и преступниками, он может справиться с Шерлоком лучше, чем большинство людей, он много знает, он много чем занимался; больше ничего его не удивляет. Гораздо чаще он сам себя удивляет. И всё же...

Он заглядывал на Бейкер-стрит, в квартиру 221Б, больше раз, чем мог припомнить. Он оказывался в этой квартире по самым разным причинам – когда должен был прийти. Как по профессиональным, так и по личным делам он приходил сюда и раньше. Самые ужасные преступления в Лондоне за последние десять лет приводили его сюда слишком часто. Он приходил сюда провести незаконные и законные обыски в поисках наркотиков, наносил светские визиты, заглядывал на рождественские вечеринки или чтобы проведать их обоих. Слишком много причин приводило его на Бейкер-Стрит за эти годы.

Но никогда – ни разу – он не приходил сюда с намерением остаться на ночь. Ну, всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.

– Заходи! – крикнул Джон ещё до того, как он добрался до верха лестницы. – Дверь открыта!

Открыв дверь, Грег увидел в гостиной Шерлока, растянувшегося с закрытыми глазами на диване с ноутбуком, а на кухне – Джона, в серо-голубом фартуке с надписью «Будьте готовы заказать еду на вынос!». Тот вымыл руки, чтобы подойти и поприветствовать его. Шерлок, казалось, его даже не заметил.

– Грег! Привет.

– Джон, привет. Ещё раз спасибо, что позволил мне остаться на ночь. Квартира затоплена, и я клянусь, если мне придётся провести ещё одну ночь за своим рабочим столом, мои кости взвоют.

– Никаких проблем, приятель. Рад, что ты позвонил. Когда ты это сделал, я как раз выходил за продуктами для ужина, поэтому убедился, что у нас хватит еды и для тебя. Как тебе курица в соевом соусе и болгарский перец?

Прежде чем Грег успел ответить и сказать, что это будет лучшая еда за последние месяцы, Шерлок внезапно открыл глаза и начал печатать что-то в своём ноутбуке, бормоча себе под нос.

– Ах, ты вернулся, – обратился к нему Джон, – не слишком увлекайся, потому что тебе придётся немного мне помочь, – предупредил он Шерлока. Тот на него зарычал, на что Джон закатил глаза. – Он весь день такой, – снова обратился Джон к Грегу. – Ты бы предпочёл поесть за столом или на диване напротив телевизора?

– Эх... за столом, если можно, я должен закончить кое-какие отчёты, – ответил Грег, всё ещё не снимая рюкзак с плеча.

– Конечно, можно, – сказал Джон и повернулся. – Шерлок, освободи немного места на столе для Грега, хорошо?

Через несколько мгновений, в течение которых Шерлок не обращал на него внимания и не пытался встать, Джон повторил:

– Шерлок! Ну же, вставай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Грег сам рылся в твоих бумагах? Он не на дежурстве, но он всё равно может забрать файлы, которые ты...

– Ладно! Ладно, я иду, смотри, Джон, я встаю и убираю на столе. А теперь заткнись.

Улыбнувшись, Джон вернулся к еде, в то время как Шерлок складывал бумаги на столе и убирал их. Грег закатил глаза.

Освободив место на столе, Шерлок повернулся к Грегу. 

– Не трогай мои вещи, – предупредил он.

– Учитывая, что некоторые из этих бумаг – файлы и отчёты, которые ты у меня украл... – Он замолчал, явно не собираясь ничего делать, кроме как поддразнить Шерлока, и сел за стол.

Какое-то время все работали молча, занимаясь каждый своим делом: Грег заполнял на столе бланки, Джон что-то резал на кухне, время от времени бормоча отрывки песен, которые Грег не мог толком распознать, а Шерлок что-то делал – что бы он там ни делал – на диване.

Прошло, казалось, полчаса, а может, и больше, Грег не мог сказать, когда Джон заговорил:

– Шерлок, иди вымой руки и помоги мне, хорошо?

– Шерлок, ну же, или ты предпочитаешь завтра быть на дежурстве по мытью шпината? Помоги мне нарезать перец.

Грег думал, что Шерлок не встанет, и был удивлён, когда тот сделал, как было сказано, и пошёл на кухню, не жалуясь.

Он наблюдал, не в силах отвернуться, как они принялись за работу, рядом, в идеальной синхронизации, предвосхищая движения друг друга. Они почти не разговаривали. Джон давал указания то тут, то там, но они двигались так, словно делали это уже сотни раз.

Они идеально дополняли движения друг друга; когда Джону требовалось что-то в шкафчике, перед которым стоял Шерлок, он, вместо того, чтобы попросить его отодвинуться, просто отталкивал немного в сторону своим собственным телом, а когда ему нужно было дотянуться до чего-то с другой стороны от Шерлока, он, вместо того чтобы его обойти, наклонялся, определённо вторгаясь в его личное пространство, достигая точки, в которой терял равновесие и оказывался прижатым к груди Шерлока, который смеялся... _смеялся_ и толкал его обратно.

Грег находился почти в трансе, не в силах отвернуться, глядя на них, таких _домашних_ , чувствуя себя почти незваным гостем.

И он был, он был незваным гостем.

Это был их дом, их рутина, очевидно, их жизни – их жизнь – за закрытыми дверями, и Грег наблюдал за этим, наблюдал за ними, наблюдал за их движениями, как в хорошо отрепетированном танце, наблюдал за _этими улыбками_.

Он вернулся к своим бумагам, почти устыдившись того, что смотрит на них.

Тогда он понял, что, должно быть, они такие и есть на самом деле. Они такие, когда не преследуют преступников, не рассматривают тела, не заглядывают к ним в полицию и не арестованы за употребление наркотиков/кражу улик. Они такие, когда одни, когда находятся в безопасности своего собственного дома, за дверями 221Б. Это Шерлок и Джон.

Сейчас у них была такая же механика, как и тогда, когда они работают на месте преступления, но сейчас её было больше... они более расслабленные, за неимением лучшего слова.

Он чувствовал себя странно. Смущённый тем, что наблюдает за ними, немного смущённый на самом деле, и всё же он не смог сдержать улыбку после того, как увидел их таких... таких счастливых и...

Его мыслительный процесс был прерван хихиканьем Джона.

– Ну ладно, – сказал тот, – расскажи мне что-нибудь... Например, о птицах!

Джон стоял, прислонившись к стене, лицом к Шерлоку (который продолжал нарезать что-то с точностью до миллиметра) и смотрел на него с таким открытым выражением, какого Грег никогда раньше не видел на его лице.

– Ну, есть один редкий вид, из Южной Америки, на самом деле из Южной Америки, обычно встречающийся в Южной Чили или Аргентине... – начал разглагольствовать Шерлок, и Грег снова переключил своё внимание на Джона.

На Джона, смотрящего на Шерлока с таким же изумлением, какое обычно проявлял на месте преступления, во время особенно удивительной дедукции, но сейчас его было... больше. И оно было... мягче.

Грег снова почувствовал себя незваным гостем и уже начал жалеть, что позвонил Джону, предполагая, что так будет весь вечер.

Он погрузился в размышления (и бумаги, но на самом деле он не сильно продвинулся с ними) на некоторое время и был вырван из них Джоном.

– Грег! Всё будет готово с минуты на минуту, если хочешь есть, закругляйся, – сообщил он.

– Не с минуты на минуту, – поправил Шерлок, – а примерно через восемь минут и двадцать семь секунд, погрешность шесть секунд, – заверил он, заставив Джона и Грега закатить глаза, а Джона ещё и ухмыльнуться.

– Да, это так, – согласился Джон и повернулся к Шерлоку. – Нам нужно больше места за столом, так что убери ещё что-нибудь.

– Но Джон! – пожаловался тот. – Это моя сторона! У нас есть правило, и я его уважаю!

– Да, есть, ты его уважаешь, но у нас гость. А это значит, что нам нужно больше места за столом, и тебе придётся убрать некоторые эксперименты, или иди и ешь на полу.

– Я буду есть на...

– Нет! Ты не будешь есть на полу. Убирай.

– Это нечестно, – пожаловался Шерлок, но всё же освободил на столе места побольше.

Грег быстро закончил писать свои заметки в последней открытой папке и положил всё обратно в рюкзак. Он помог накрыть на стол, а потом Шерлок поставил всё по-другому, потому что он, по-видимому «сделал всё неправильно». Грег даже не стал жаловаться.

Он сел туда, куда указал Шерлок, и стал ждать, пока Джон разложит на столе отдельно курицу и перец, а Шерлок тем временем занялся своими экспериментами на другом конце стола.

– Садись, Шерлок, – попросил Джон. – У нас есть цыплёнок, обжаренный в соевом соусе, и запеченный в духовке болгарский перец, – сказал он Грегу, позволив ему сначала обслужить себя, а потом положил себе и Шерлоку.

– Ух ты, приятель, не знал, что ты умеешь готовить. Но даже если бы и знал, я не мог представить, что настолько хорошо, всё выглядит потрясающе, – улыбнулся Грег, действительно впечатлённый.

– Ну да, но на самом деле я не очень хорошо готовлю. Я знаю, как готовить самые простейшие блюда, и хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но всё это довольно легко приготовить. Блюда, которые трудно испортить – моя специальность, – объяснил он. – И нет, я не очень много готовил, но некоторое время тому назад мне чуть не пришлось отправить его, – он указал на Шерлока, – в больницу из-за недоедания, поэтому я решил составлять план питания и начал готовить гораздо больше.

– Чёрт, приятель! Всё было так плохо?

– Это произошло после одного особенно долгого дела, да, но всё продолжалось много лет, так что, да, довольно плохо.

– Боже... это действительно очень вкусно, Джон! – похвалил Грег после первого же куска.

– Подожди, пока не попробуешь перец. Шерлок очень его любит, – ответил Джон с улыбкой. – Кстати, – он повернулся к Шерлоку, – давай, начинай есть. Пока ты не съешь курицу, ты не сможешь приступить к перцу.

Они все молча съели по несколько кусочков, и Шерлок поднял бровь, на что Джон ответил тем же.

– Хорошо. Меньше соли, чем в прошлый раз, гораздо лучше, – заметил Шерлок, и Джон ухмыльнулся. _«Должно быть, это был большой комплимент_ », – подумал Грег.

Они ели в уютной тишине, прерываемой болтовнёй о спорте то тут, то там со стороны Джона и Грега, а иногда и бормотанием Шерлока, в основном себе под нос.

Шерлок, к удивлению Грега, первым всё съел, а потом положил себе половинку перца и с удовольствием начал его есть, заставив Джона снова ухмыльнуться.

Как только они закончили, Шерлок первым вышел из-за стола и направился в гостиную, а Джон и Грег ещё несколько минут продолжали болтать.

– Во сколько ты планируешь завтра встать? – спросил Джон. – Мне нужно убедиться, что у тебя будет настоящая еда на завтрак, а не эксперимент или что-то в этом роде.

– Честно говоря, я не могу поверить, что ты всё ещё живешь здесь, просто проходя мимо того, что я видел в холодильнике, – рассмеялся Грег. – Я должен уйти до восьми, так что, вероятно, встану около семи, но тебе не нужно вставать из-за меня, приятель.

– Ничего страшного, я завтра тоже работаю, так что я всё равно встану, только немного раньше, – заверил Джон. – Полагаю, ты захочешь принять душ, и я советую принять его завтра утром, а не сейчас. По утрам у тебя будет больше горячей воды, – объяснил он.

– Да, всё в порядке. Может, мне помыть посуду?

– Хорошо, а я пока приготовлю для тебя спальню наверху, – ответил Джон, вставая.

– Подожди, что? Разве это не _твоя_ спальня? – растерянно спросил Грег.

– ...Ну да, но я сомневаюсь, что он будет спать, – ответил Джон, кивнув в сторону Шерлока. – А когда он спит, по крайней мере половину времени он спит на диване. Так что, вероятно, его кровать будет свободна, поэтому я не буду заставлять тебя спать на диване при таких шансах, – объяснил Джон, – так что кровать наверху – для тебя.

– Ты уверен?

– Ага, – не оставляя места для обсуждения, Джон вышел из кухни, и в следующий момент его шаги раздались с лестницы.

 _«Похоже, сегодня ты спишь в постели Джона»_ , – подумал Грег, начиная мыть посуду.

Он почти закончил, когда Джон вернулся на кухню, но прошёл мимо него в комнату Шерлока, где исчез и через минуту появился снова.

– Ты закончил? Хорошо, пойдём, я провожу тебя наверх, – сказал он и пошёл в гостиную.

Грег вытер руки и последовал за Джоном в гостиную, где обнаружил его сидящим в кресле и наблюдающим за Шерлоком, который смотрел в окно и казался полностью погружённым в свои мысли.

Увидев его, Джон быстро встал и повёл наверх.

– Я сменил простыни несколько дней назад и с тех пор здесь не спал, так что у тебя будут чистые простыни, приятель.

– Спасибо. Ты уверен, что мне стоит спать здесь? – всё ещё неуверенно спросил Грег.

– Да, Грег, я уверяю, что это нормально, я... да, всё нормально. Я действительно не думаю, что Шерлок будет спать в любом случае...

– Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? – Джон кивнул. – Это... это действительно не моё дело, но... вы вместе?

 _«Ну вот. Наконец-то спросил»_ , – подумал Грег. _«Он заставляет меня спать в его постели, я думаю, что могу спросить об этом сейчас»_.

– Э-э-э... – Джон выглядел... не смущённым, но и не недовольным. – Да. Вроде бы. Не так, как ты думаешь. Я – не гей. Но... да, мы вместе, но мы не... мы не занимаемся сексом, – объяснил он слишком быстро, нервничая.

 _«Из-за чего? Из-за моей реакции, очевидно. О боже, теперь я говорю как Шерлок»_.

– Всё хорошо. Это действительно не моё дело, и я определённо не собираюсь осуждать ни тебя, ни вас обоих, так или иначе. Извини, что спрашиваю, мне не стоило этого делать.

– Нет, всё в порядке, это просто логично, что ты спрашиваешь, в конце концов, ведь это была моя спальня, – сказал Джон. – Да, мы вместе, и нет, мы не занимаемся сексом... он не делает этого, а мне не нравятся другие подобные парни... и вообще, это... это просто он. Боже, как я жалок, – пробормотал он последние слова. – Но да, сейчас я сплю в основном внизу, так что нет, мне действительно не нужна эта комната, так что да, ты спишь здесь.

– Эй, это прекрасно, приятель, правда, извини, что вообще спрашиваю.

– Спасибо, всё в порядке. – И после нескольких неловких минут молчания он снова заговорил. – Я ещё немного посижу, посмотрю телевизор или ещё что-нибудь поделаю. Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, или просто, ну, не знаю, делать то, что захочешь. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится позже, Шерлок, возможно, вообще не будет спать, или ты можешь просто постучать в дверь комнаты, и я проснусь.

– Ладно, спасибо, приятель. Да, телевизор звучит хорошо, я приду через минуту, – сказал он, и Джон спустился вниз.

Грег последовал за ним через несколько минут, переодевшись в спортивные штаны и свободную футболку, и обнаружил Шерлока и Джона на диване, обсуждающих, что смотреть.

– Ты будешь арбитром, Грег. Что ты предпочитаешь, повтор «Лучшего пекаря Британии», какой-нибудь документальный фильм о смертельно опасных животных или какой-нибудь боевик?

– Ну, наверное, боевик, но все варианты хороши, – улыбнулся он, усаживаясь в кресло Джона, передвинутое поближе к дивану, чтобы телевизор было лучше видно.

– Конечно, он выбрал бы это! Нечестно, – пожаловался Шерлок, но остался сидеть рядом с Джоном, хотя явно что-то делал в телефоне.

Джон, наконец, нашёл нужный канал, и в течение следующих пятидесяти или около того минут они смотрели ужасный американский боевик. Грег, как ни старался, не мог его смотреть, по крайней мере внимательно. Он не сводил глаз с двух фигур на диване, слегка освещённых телевизором, и сидевших так близко, что они, должно быть, соприкасались. Он мог различить какие-то лёгкие движения, что, как он догадался, было рукой Джона, поглаживающей ногу или руку Шерлока.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что видел это, и всё же ему приходилось заставлять себя смотреть на экран больше, чем несколько раз, во время фильма.

Как только на экране появились титры, он встал, пожелал спокойной ночи и ушёл. Ему больше не нужно было находиться в гостиной.

На следующее утро Грег проснулся от звука будильника. Он быстро выключил его, схватил одежду и спустился вниз, обнаружив, что гостиная и кухня пусты. _Должно быть, они всё ещё спят_ , подумал он, и тут же до него дошло, что _за странная мысль – Шерлок спит_. Он быстро принял душ, значит, это – _шампунь Шерлока Холмса_ , а когда вышел, то обнаружил, что в гостиной по-прежнему пусто и тихо. Он поднялся наверх, застелил постель, сложил вещи обратно в рюкзак и снова спустился вниз, уже с вещами.

Было по-прежнему пусто и тихо, и он обдумывал, что делать дальше. Он должен подождать, пока Джон встанет, верно? Тот сказал, что проснётся и приготовит завтрак, чтобы он не отравился одним из экспериментов Шерлока или чем-то ещё, но Джон ещё не проснулся, и Грег определённо не собирался его будить. Он уже собрался взять свои вещи, чтобы уйти и купить кофе по пути в Ярд, когда услышал шум из спальни в конце коридора.

Через несколько мгновений он услышал, как открылась дверь, послышались шаги, и наконец Джон вышел на кухню. Он явно только что проснулся, его лицо всё ещё было помятым ото сна, волосы растрёпаны, а на лице застыло мягкое, сонное выражение.

– О, привет, Грег, – поздоровался он, – я просто поставлю чайник и вернусь через секунду, – он сделал, как было сказано, и пошёл в ванную. Устроившись на стуле, Грег проверял телефон, пока не вернулся Джон. – Доброе утро, – произнёс он уже более бодрым голосом и с таким же выражением лица. – Кофе или чай? – спросил он, начиная доставать продукты из холодильника и шкафчиков.

– Доброе утро, Джон. Кофе, пожалуйста. Может, мне помочь с чем-нибудь? – спросил он, пока Джон включал плиту.

– Не надо... я сам, приятель. Как насчёт яиц и тостов?

– Похоже, это лучший завтрак за последнее время, – рассмеялся он. – Шерлок спит?

– Да, он проснётся не раньше, чем через час. Думаю, он лёг спать около трёх. – В его голосе звучало смирение, и, вероятно, _так оно и был_ о. – Ему действительно нужно больше спать. – Добавил Джон и снова принялся за работу.

– Всё ещё не занимаешься сексом? Это наверняка заставило бы его больше спать, – рассмеялся Грег. Джон покраснел, засмеялся и сосредоточился на сковороде перед собой.

Через несколько минут он выключил плиту, поставил перед Грегом кружку с кофе, тарелку с яйцами и тостами, а перед собой – кружку с чаем и тост, и сел.

– Ты собираешься вернуться к себе сегодня вечером? Или тебе всё ещё нужно где-то остановиться? – спросил Джон, собирая тарелки. – Ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда, если захочешь, приятель, – предложил он.

– О, нет, я думаю, что всё будет решено сегодня вечером, а я всё равно могу просто вздремнуть за своим столом после дежурства. И в любом случае, я бы не хотел больше вам мешать.

– Но на самом деле это – не проблема, Грег. Ты не мешаешь; у нас здесь есть свободная кровать, и мы не возражаем против тебя. Если тебе нужно место для ночлега, мы всегда здесь, приятель.

– Ладно, я подумаю, Джон, но спасибо тебе, правда, ты спас мою задницу сегодня.

– Без проблем, приятель. Ты должен уже идти, верно? Я заскочу в душ, так что увидимся позже, и позвони мне, если тебе понадобится прийти сюда сегодня вечером, – сказал Джон и пошёл обратно в комнату Шерлока – в _их_ комнату...

– Да, ещё раз спасибо, Джон, увидимся.

И да, эта ночёвка у них определённо была странной. Видеть их такими было странно, но это то, какие они есть, и Грег не мог не быть счастлив за них. Если и были два человека, которые идеально подходили друг другу, то это были Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон.


End file.
